Tom and jerry: Tiesto in Concert
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Tom and jerry find themselves in a new crossover home, Tiesto’s Arnhem Ghelredome with tons of suprises that werent in the original concert and one of the 3rd movies (the first two being T&J the movie and T&J the magic Ring) where tom and jerry speak
1. Chapter 1

I am a fan of tom and Jerry now that Boomerang has been Permanently added to the direct tv now channels my dad subscribes to.

So I came up with this fan fiction where tom and Jerry and the gang joins forces with Tiesto and MC Stretch, along with Andain, Cave Brazil Samba Marching Band, USA Cheerleaders along with Hampshire and Nysse team of 2003, Dinaad from Kane, Fula Band, Jan Johnston, and many more from tiestos concerts from 2003-2007.

ENJOY.

(Pre show: Tiesto Studio Interview with tom and Jerry chasing each other and spike getting involved as the reason why tiesto makes certain music)

Tiesto: This is tiesto and welcome to my studio.

Some amazing things happen here in the studio, and is rather inhabited by three pets, Especially my dog, spike

When making a track I usually am drinking my scotch while spike licks my buttocks, He says its a distraction from chasing the *CRASH AND BASH* from my cat Tom and his mouse friend Jerry. (Ironically tom and jerry are crashing and bashing through the halls near the studio)

anyway, I play everything I write and then send it to Dennis Reidjers, My ghost producer and I get paid.

(Tom and Jerry are chasing each other into the place where the Magik Muzik Orchestra is playing, and Tom takes out his Violin tape recorder hybrid, and Jerry goes to conduct)

(Tuffy/Nibbles is practicing mic checks with mc stretch)

(Jerry Raises his hands to silence the orchestra and they begin)

(Track 1: Magik Journey- Tiesto (Intro)

Tuffy/Nibbles: Ladies and Gentlemen,

MC Stretch: The Moment we've all been waiting for The 10th of May 2003 will be a day to remember in the history of dance music...For the first time on our planet...

(Track 1 of main show: Tiesto adagio for strings)

1 deejay.

(Tuffy): And a cat and Mouse!

Mc Stretch:.. 25.000 people in this thrilling dome! Sold out weeks in advance, presenting to you...the men who has won all imaginable awards in dance music, Tuffy: the men who has sold hundreds of thousands of albums worldwide, the man who is taking us on a musical journey tonight! I (with MC STRETCH: In Concert! Popular from L.A. to Moscow, from Sydney to Rio de Janeiro, all over the world. He is the world's number 1 deejay, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...DJ Tiesto AND TOM AND JERRY! )

(Main Drop commences, Tiesto, and tom and jerry jump up with the pyro technics and jump in time with the music and tom and jerry claps)

(Jerry and Tom take out their turn tables and headset of their respected size)

MID BREAKDOWN: (There comes a break)

(During the break, Tom and Jerry and tiesto raise their hands like armin van buuren still does nowadays (Crucifiction pose))

(BUILD UP AND DROP: Tom, Jerry and Tiesto start jumping to the music again, but the loud pyrotechnics burn tom)

Tom: AWOOHOO-AHOOHOOHOOOO!

(Tom Recovers and then goes back to DJ'ING with Jerry)

(Track 2: Ernesto and bastian- WHos the starter)

(Tom radio's the CGI to make tom's Dont you believe it face appear on the screen and lipsync the vocals on the screen)

(more jumping and viewing of the lipsyncing dont you believe it tom face)

( faithfulness, live lipsyncing with Toodles,the white female tomcat)

Tuffy/Nibbles: Please welcome, TOODLES!

(toodles):Faithfulness

Distracts me from my ever changing  
Tastefulness  
My mouth upon the richest tongues  
I run for this  
Static at the same time by it all

Common sense  
Can slap me in the face  
And yet I calm dissent  
Embarrassed by your obvious  
Indifference  
Disgusted at the same time by it all  
Watching as my ego breaks your fall

Don't you know that I've  
Been running from you heart  
And I feel like you've been running too

Don't you know that I've  
Been lying from the start  
And I feel like you've been lying too.

Leave you now  
Can't convince myself  
That you're the one somehow  
To free me from this smile  
I call my loneliness  
Stuck inside this need to feel complete  
Now I've left you standing on your feet

Don't you know that I've been  
Running from you heart  
And I feel like you've been running too  
Don't you know that I've been  
Lying from the start  
And I feel like you've been  
Lying too.

(More jumping, then jerry runs to fade out button and tom catches jerry while accidentally pressing the fade out button)

4\. andain-beautiful things (andain duet with toodles and toots starts)

Mc Stretch: (visible) You hav heard their sound many times before, Arnhem Gelhredome!

tuffy: please welcome to the stage, direct from hollywood and san fransisco! ANDAIN, TOOTS AND TOODLES!

Andain, toots and toodles:Got up early, found somethings missing

My only name  
No one else sees, but I got stuck  
Since forever came  
Stop pushing moon for just a second  
Then nothings changed  
Who am I, this time where's my name?  
I guess it crept away

No one's calling for me at the door  
And unpredictable won't bother anymore  
Silently, it 's harder to ignore  
But straight ahead  
There's nothing left to see  
What's done is done  
This life has got its hold on me  
Just let it go, one man can never be

I forgot that I might see  
So many beautiful things  
I forgot that I might need  
To find out  
What life could bring  
Beautiful things

Take this happy ending away, its  
All the same  
God won't waste this simplicity on possibility  
Get me up, wake me up, dreams a feeling  
This trace of blame  
Frozen still…

(End part 1: europe


	2. Chapter 2

(Tom gets some cat vs mouse out of his system by stretching nibbles-tuffy and jerry into drum sticks and banging them on a braxil marching drum with brazil's band.)

(before the drop, jerry and nibbles-tuffy hurl tom into the dj booth HARD)

Tom: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

(track 6-7 brother hood-samba in the hood and cave- street carnival)

(Track 8:never (filterheadz love tina remix) by the roc project)

(more jumping)

(Track 9 David Forbes-Answers)

(Tom and jerry change into Detective outfit, and search for "answers" all while dJ'ing)

10.-Naranja (dimitri Andreas remix)by mojado

(More dancing and the scene from the cat above and the mouse below where jerry licks an orange appears on the screen along with orange lighta shining on the water jets)

(Track fades to 11. eugina (michael woods remix) by salt tank)

nibbles-tuffy: please welcome, TOOTS!

(toots the cat comes out, and toodles assists baking eugina sweet biscuits for tom jerry and toots.)

toots: And do you know Carolina

(tom, jerry and toodles and toots hold up a eugina biscuit)

Where the biscuits are soft and sweet

(they all eat a biscuit and repeat when the lyrics in the song reappear)

(the fireworks cannons shoot out the remaining eugina biscuits for the audience.)

(jerry jumps on the stop button at that moment)

(12. Rain down on me, duet with spike and dinaad from kane)

Nibbles-Tuffy: Please Welcome, our own, SPIKE and from Kane, DINAAD!

Dinaad: been running through this town,I've been combing every street.I've been searching for the reason within reasons,Been searching for the higher ground in me.And I've been trying to surrender,To trust in every word.All my days of misery,Someone could have taken them from me.

Spike: I've been searching for myself,For oh so many times.I've been searching for the answer within answers,But no one seems to know what's on my mind.Craving for her love,Aching for her touch,All my days of misery, someone could have taken them from me.

So tell me where you are,Tell me how you feel.Tell me what you need,Just tell me how you feel.And let it all just rain on me,Let it all just rain on me,Let it all just rain on me=Rain down on me.

spike and dinaad: WHATS UP ARNHEM!!

If only for a day,Oh if only for one night,I could tell you this is everything that i have ever lived for,But I'd be giving it all away.So look into these eyes,And tell me how you feel.All my days of misery, someone could have taken them from me.

So tell me where you are,Tell me how you feel.Tell me what you need,Just tell me how you feel.And let it all just rain on me,Let it all just rain on me,Let it all just rain on meRain down on me.

(Spike And dinaad And then tyke yell out the same things in the original rain down on me scene)

(Jerry and nibbles-tuffy then hit Tom on the bottom)

Tom: OH!

Spike: EVERYBODY! (With dinaad And tyke: OH!!!) (repeatedly.)

Tom: (shouts it himself without Jerry and nibbles-tuffy hitting his bottom )

Spike: YEAH IT GOES ON AND ON AND YOU DANCE WITH THE DJ

CAT AND the MOUSE!

Mc stretch: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

From TOM AND JERRY: SPIKE AND TYKE

Nibbles-Tuffy: AND FROM KANE THE ONE AND ONLY DINAAD!

HOW YA FEELIN OUT THERE?

Next up: USA


	3. Chapter 3

(Jerry Conducts the magik muzik orchestra in The Star Spangled Banner track 12)

(Tom gets actual dialogue here)

Tom: ARNHEM ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOOOCKKKK?!

(Jerry conducts tom who's playing Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangled banner, and then wrecks his guitar on the turntables play button)

(Track 13: HAMPSHIRE and nysse eternal voices)

(They go back to djing)

Nibbles- Tuffy: PLEASE WELCOME, THE CHEERSQUAD USA TEAM OF HAMPSHIRE AND NYSSE, LEAD BY TOOTS AND TOODLES!!!

(Toots and toodles are dressed in USA dance leader bikinis and as Jerry is a master hip hop dj (thanks to Tom and Jerry Tales: DJ Jerry) he is still in the booth but Tom multitasks, djing with the outfit the male dancers have on)

Toodles:As the music places

filters through my veins. Now I know that life can never be the same.

Toots:I get up my defences need spiritual release to guide my thoughts to end at least uhuh..

toots and toodles:I don't wanna be afraid Your love will keep me safe I don't wanna be afraid Your love will keep me sane .

Toots: Well you promised me the world And you were right Nothing more could make me Happier tonight. Toodles: I could not resist temptation Need spiritual releaseTo guide my thoughts to end at least uhuh..toots and toodles: I can hear eternal voices... Callin' out my name As we see the new horizonLighting up the darkest day Dreams are made so real,If you believe in the way that you feel Theres no way I can disguise How I'm feelin' so alive Callin' out my name As we see the new horizon Lighting up the darkest day Dreams are made so real If you believe in the way that you feel If you put your trust in me .We can make our feelings real Watch me lose myself in pleasure I'm feelin' so alive As I'm flyin' up to heaven This life we can't deny You and me will be together I see it in your eyes Never want to lose this feeling, You've gotta open up your mind

(Music break plays as Tiesto grabs the mic)

Tiesto: HELLO ARNHEM, HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT? My Name is tiesto, are you ready for trance music?!

Crowd: YEAH!

Tiesto: Give it up for Mc Stretch, Mc tuffy, and DJ TOM AND JERRY!!!!

Mc stretch: AND MAKE SOME NOISE FOR TIESTO!

(Track 14 3rd Earth By Scott Bond and Solarstone),

(Napoleon Mouse And toots Mouse are in a choir singing the vocals as Tom, Jerry and tiesto are djing)

(Track 15: symbols by fictivision and c- quence)

(Tom and Jerry continue djing with tiesto)

(Track 16: crown by max walder)

(Jerry plays drums here using the same samples from the original song but Tom provides the weird airhorn samples in the song)

(Track 17. Understatement by f massiff)

(Tom and Jerry continue djing while providing the same Hanna Barbera co op Tom and Jerry gags)

(Track 17. Tears from the moon (Tiesto ISOS Remix)

Nibbles tuffy: PLEASE WELCOME BACK: TOOTS CAT!

Toots:Couldn't sleep so I went out walking

Thinking about you and hearing us talkingAnd all the things I should have saidEcho now, inside my head

It just ain't fair this thing called lovingWhen one step there and the other feels nothingI would have done anything for youI still love you, baby I adore you

I feel something falling from the skyI'm so sad I made the angels cry

Tears from the moonFall down like rainI reach for youI reach in vain

Tears from the moonFall down like rainBut tears from the moonCanÂt wash away the pain

Tears from the moon, tears from the moon (whispering a couple times)

It just ain't fair this thing called lovingWhen one step there and the other feels nothingI would have done anything for youI still love you, baby I adore you

All day I keep from falling apartBut at night when the sky gets dark

Tears from the moonFall down like rainI reach for youI reach in vain

Stop, Stop haunting meIt should be easyAs easy as when you stopped wanting meHmm

(Track 18: Traffic, jerry gets into his sports car from the Mouse From H.U.N.G.E.R and races around the part of the booth with the rotating light, covering Tom in smoke forcing him to end the track early.)

END OF US PART


	4. Chapter4

(Jerry props Tom to look like one of the dragons and nibbles tuffy comes to help)

(Toots Mouse, butch, Lightning,meathead and Topsy dress up as Asians, then Tom sees that tiesto is about to start the next track so he does something to distract Jerry and Nibbles-Tuffy and runs to the deck to start up the track that drowns out Track 19, tiesto in concert Asia)

TRACK 20: Coast 2 Coast-Searching (Tiesto vs Coast 2 Coast edit)

Tiesto: WE NOW TRAVEL TO ASIA, where ancient tradition meets modern music.

Track 21: Urban shakedown by solar factor (BONZAI PROGRESSIVE TRANCE)

Track 22:free fall skydive featuring Jan Johnston

Tiesto: Ladies and Gentlemen, From London!

Mc stretch: and a friend of Tiesto!

Give it up for Jan Johnston!

Mc Nibbles Tuffy: and welcome Sherkie!!!

Jan Johnston: I feel wonderful

Sherkie: In the pursuit of happiness, do you?

Verse 1: Jan

The first moment before the first touchWe know the longingWe have to hold each otherI will drown you in lovemust sufficate your needsNow we're healedwe have our own language

Chorus: Sherkie

I feel wonderful

I could skydive from the moonSail an ocean on my fingertipsWhen the wind screams my name

Take his hand and be freeTo run run run to you

Jan and Sherkie: i feel wonderful...

Verse 2: Sherkie

The first moment before the first touchWe knew the longingWe have to hold each otherI will drown you in loveMust sufficate your needsNow we're healedWe have our own language

Prechorus: Sherkie And Jan

Collect your wordsI have them when you're goneI silently smileEven miss you in my sleep

No rush no loss no liesThis journey is our loveYou're my heroFrom heaven did you call

Chorus: Sherkie and Jan

I feel wonderfulI could skydive from the moonSail an ocean on my fingertipsWhen the wind screams my name

Take his hand and be freeTo run run run to you

I feel wonderfulI could skydive from the moonSail an ocean on my fingertipsWhen the wind screams my name

Take his hand and be freeTo run run run to you

(Sudden break in the music due to Jerry running around Tom so fast making him fall into the needle.)

Tom: AWOOHOOAHOOHOOHOOHOO!

Mc stretch: HOW YALL FEELING OUT THERE?

(Tom recovers quickly and starts the next deck)

Track 23: collaborations 200 snacker (mashup) by speedy J and litereon.

Mc stretch: clap your hands come on!

(Clap clap clap clap)

(Tom plays the drum part on the same electrical kit from the USA part while Jerry is, snacking (most of it being him doing the running around an orange with his tounge on it from "the cat above and the mouse below" but as an added gag, the turntables posses Jerry and makes his snacking match the sound effects in the original song from the concert.

Tiesto: (off mic) Sorry Jerry!

(Starts up track 24: Lethal industry and Jerry regained control of himself.)

Tiesto: you know the way the melody goes!

(Tom and Jerry do the melody chant with the crowd)

Final Asian track: Mark Norman- Rush (with the Tom and Jerry tales mammy two shoes)

(Tom and Jerry jump and then when two shoes comes out, they prepare to sync actions and scenes with her speaking)

MTS: In every colour there's the light,

In every stone sleeps a crystal,  
Remember the Shaman, when he used to say:  
"Man is the dream of the dolphin".

(Tom and Jerry raises their hands in the crucifiction pose shortly after)

Next up: Africa


	5. Chapter5:finale

Nibbles-Tuffy: PLEASE WELCOME THE FULA BAND AND MAMMY TWO SHOES!

Mammy Two Shoes: oh, king of Kings!

Chorus membersmammy two shoes:king of kings we kneel, before you, father, appealing, asking for peace in the rest of the country

Lord of lords we kneel, before you father, appealing, asking for peace in the rest of the country.

Mmm.

Our father *click click click* our father we are asking for peace in the world *click click click* (repeat times however much they repeated the chorus line in the original Tiesto in concert)

27\. Fula band-dimel/koode nyaari

(Jerry and his mouse band from rock and rodent along with the black mouse from his mouse Friday join the fula band with their track dimel.)

Lead singer: DIMEEELLLELE YADA (repeat at random) GO! (At random times)

(Music stops, and Tom and the spotlight shines on Tom and Tiesto who play the next track)

Track 28. Tiesto-theme from norefjell (Dj jan and christoph chantzis remix)

Mc stretch: from Senegal Africa

Mc stretch and Tiesto: Make some noise for the fula band!

Mc nibbles-tuffy:and give it up for mammy two shoes!

(Jerry and his rodent band jam on the drums while the fula band stays and raves for a bit)

(Track 29: Riley and Durant- candesco, Jerry returns to the decks with Tom)

(30. Tiesto-Nyana, Tom acquires his pots and pans from The Lonesome mouse and this time they make the sound of the drums in Nyana.)

31\. Saltwater-the legacy (a saltwater tank pool rises and fills up with water at such a speed so that Tom and Jerry can preform a modernized version of their debut in dangerous when wet and have enough time to dry off before the next track)

32\. Ton TB-electronic malfunction

(Tom and Jerry play around with lightning spells from the Tom and Jerry show 2014 and Tom and Jerry tales, careful not to let the electricity touch the turn tables)

(33. Tiesto flight 643)

(Tiesto invites Tom and Jerry to help him greet the fans, going from structure to structure and close to the end of the track, the moment has arrived for Tom and Jerry to reveal their words)

Tiesto: Hello Arnhem, how we feeling!

What a great concert we have tonight, and it's all possible because of the many fans that have followed me around for some time, including Tom and Jerry!

(Tom and Jerry Both use the original Dutch lines that Tiesto said in the original movie)

(34. Armani and ghost-Airport, a GIF of tom flying under a plane from the Hanna barbera episode where Tom tries to take a nap on his hammock but Jerry distracts him, is shown on the screen, but soon the track fades out.

35 and 36.De Jong and Beijerink vs Tiesto- didjerrydoo obsession (Tiesto live mashup)

(For this act, the kangaroo sign becomes a door in which kangaroo costume Tom, Jerry and the kangaroo rats and joeys along with other kangaroos from Tom and Jerry tales hop across the stage till the song is over)

37.(ralph fridge, man on mars)

(Tom and Jerry dress in their space costumes from Tom and Jerry tales and dj in them and then the track fades)

Tiesto: hello Arnhem! Thanks for everything, it's been a wonderful concert and I couldn't be happier to be here tonight and it's been an extra special night because of a cat and mouse and their friends,

Tom and Jerry cast: THANK YOU ALL!

(Mc stretch does his rambling about how it's getting close to the last track)

Mc stretch: GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE, THE NUMBER ONE

Everyone: TIESTO!!!

(Track 38. Tiesto- Suburban Train)

Tiesto: YOU GUYS READY FOR ONE MORE?

(Final track: Ricky fobis- no regular)

(Tiesto, Tom and Jerry toss their headsets into the crowd)

THE END.


End file.
